To Heal a Broken Heart: Cold
by MizukiYukiko-old
Summary: LEMON. Gaara X Sakura. This is a side-chapter to my story To Heal a Broken Heart after chapter 12. You don't need to read my story to understand it, but I hope you do. It's just a Gaara and Sakura Lemon description. First lemon, R


This is a side-lemon one-shot. It goes with my story _To Heal a Broken Heart._ If you like the Gaara X Sakura pairing, the story is really coming along. Well this takes place after chapter 12 of my story.

Mizuki**Yukiko-**chan

* * *

(In _To Heal a Broken Heart_)

Sakura lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her room. She heard a light knock on her door, "Come in."

Gaara entered the room warily and went up to Sakura. She stood up and placed her arms lightly around his neck, pecking him on the lips repeatedly. Gaara chuckled, but a sad laugh, not his usual-hushed laugh, "I feel so guilty. My older sister just died, but I can't help but feel happy around you. Despite the fact that I'm so broken inside, when I'm around you… I fell whole. I feel like everything is okay, even if it's not."

Sakura kissed him harder on the lips, "I feel the same way Gaara-kun. I love you, and that is what love does to a person. When you are in love with someone, you can't help but feel better around them."

Gaara placed his lips to hers and kissed her harder then he ever had before. The kiss was filled with more passion then she had ever been kissed with before. Sure, Sasuke had kissed her hard, but that was all lust. Lust and power. Gaara didn't kiss her with just lust, but passion and caring as well. His tongue flicked into hers, and she massaged his with hers.

Gaara's hands roamed Sakura's flat stomach while her hand pulled greedily on his hair. Gaara turned them around and pushed Sakura up against a wall to bring her closer to him. Sakura wrapped her legs around him. Gaara stuck his tongue deeper into Sakura's mouth, tasting more and more of her. As he pushed her against the wall, and grinded his hips into hers, he felt himself get hard.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, but she kept her amusement to herself. Sakura decided to tease him and she pulled out of the kiss. Gaara looked slightly peeved, but smirked as he led Sakura over to the bed.

* * *

(Not in story)

Gaara left several kisses down Sakura's neck as he reached her black tank top. He grabbed the tank top with his teeth and ripped it (quite literally) off her body. Gaara's hands wrapped around Sakura's back and yanked at her bra as he continued to kiss her along her jaw bone.

Sakura's pants had slight moans behind them as she arched her back. Gaara was finally able to remove her bra, and went to Sakura's breasts. Sakura moaned loader as Gaara took Sakura's livid peak in his mouth. His tongue traced over it playfully. He grabbed Sakura' left breast in his hand and massaged it as his tongue continued tormenting Sakura's right breast. Sakura squirmed under him in pleasure.

She felt herself getting wetter, and felt Gaara getting harder. Sakura smirked. _And I haven't even done anything yet. _Sakura grabbed Gaara's shirt and began to unbutton it. Gaara went to sucking on Sakura's lips as she struggled with his shirt. She got so fed up with it that she finally grabbed a kunai and slashed it off. Gaara laughed slightly into Sakura's lips at her eagerness.

Gaara began to play with her left breast with his mouth. Sakura arched further as her pleasure grew. Gaara lifted up Sakura's skirt, and moved the string of her thong out of the way. He began to play with Sakura's clit. Sakura let out a gasp and she shifted.

"Gaara," Sakura gasped, "Will you hurry up all ready?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Sakura, I'm in charge here. Plus, hearing you moan is so much fun," Gaara said evilly as he lifted his head from her breast. He pulled off Sakura's skirt and panties in one swift movement. Sakura laughed at this.

Gaara flinched slightly at her tinkling laughter, but it filled his with pleasure to know that she was enjoying herself. Sakura said, "Gaara-kun, this isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" Gaara said.

Sakura leaned up to Gaara's ear. She licked the edge of it, which sent shivers up and down Gaara, "Because, I have all my clothes off, but you don't."

Gaara smiled and plunged his lips into Sakura as he pulled off his pants and boxers. Sakura looked eagerly down at Gaara's member. She wanted him inside of her. No, she needed him inside of her. Sakura groaned as Gaara's lips left hers. He lowered his head down her private and licked Sakura's clit. Sakura let out a sharp gasp followed by a pleasurable moan.

Gaara easily pushed his tongue into Sakura's womanhood and flicked it in and out. Sakura gave out a moan and bucked against Gaara. Gaara put his hands on Sakura's hips, holding her down. Sakura's legs tried to clamp against Gaara's head, but he was able to fend that off as well. Gaara pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his finger

He began to pump quickly in and out. He soon added a second finger, and finally a third. He felt it as Sakura got tighter and tighter against him. _She won't last much longer. _Sakura came only a minute later. She felt the heat rush over her body and an explosion on the inside of her. She sighed and panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Sakura slipped out from under Gaara, and pushed him onto the bed. He flipped over so he was facing her, "You don't get to have all the fun, Gaara-kun."

Sakura lowered herself to Gaara's ear and licked it tantalizingly slow. He moaned lightly. Sakura then moved her head down to Gaara's swollen member and traced her tongue across his shaft. Gaara shuttered at Sakura's light tongue. Sakura then reached the tip. She flicked her tongue up and down it and Gaara gasped slightly. Sakura then enveloped her mouth over Gaara's dick and began to slowly move her mouth up and down it.

"S-s-s-sakura, faster," Gaara gasped out, pleasure enveloping his body. He knew he was going to cum soon. Sakura moved her mouth faster and faster, but finally stopped. Instead, she grabbed Gaara's member and her hands. She began to pump with her hands, and Gaara came for the first time that night.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's head and pulled her up. He kissed her hard on the lips, and the flipped them around so that he was on top of her. Gaara spread out Sakura's legs and positioned himself at her core. Gaara slowly entered her. Sakura gasped and choked as pure pleasure enveloped her body. Gaara pulled out almost all the way, and then slammed back into her hard.

Sakura gasped again. Gaara began to move himself in and out of her. Sakura bucked against him, and they soon found a rhythm. Gaara began to move faster and harder against Sakura. He plunged deep inside of her again and again. Gaara felt Sakura get tighter and tighter and Gaara went faster and faster.

"G-g-g-g-gaara faster. Harder. Please!" Sakura screamed out as she came closer and closer to her breaking point. Sakura finally came, "GAARA!"

Gaara came only a few pumps later, spilling his seeds into her. He bent down and kissed her. Sakura lay there panting, but smiled up at him, "You aren't done yet, right Gaara-kun?"

Gaara smirked at her. Sakura flipped Gaara over so she was over him, his member still in her. She began to ride on him, up and down. Gaara arched his head back as she moved around him. Sakura smiled as she felt his pleasure as he came again inside her. Sakura bent down and kissed him as he panted. Gaara smiled again, "You can't get away. I told you, I am in charge."

Sakura frowned slightly, but was soon flipped over by Gaara. This time, she was on all fours and he pulled out of her, but positioned himself behind her again. He found her womanhood once again and slammed into her. He pounded in and out. Sakura felt herself getting weaker.

Gaara thrust into her, and back out again. Sakura's breasts bounced perkily as Sakura soon found herself on her elbows. Gaara didn't slow or stop but continued to pound into her. Sakura felt herself get tighter and tighter as she waited for her to cum again. Gaara finally pulled out of her as she shrieked him name and collapsed on the bed. Gaara fell next to her.

He pulled the blankets over them and pulled Sakura close as she quickly fell into a deep sleep. _Girl must be exhausted. She has worked all day, tending to hundreds of ninja that aren't even from her village. She is so amazing. I am so lucky to be in love with someone as beautiful and caring as her. _

These were Gaara's last thoughts as he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it. This was my first lemon, so I hope I did okay. Please Read and Review, and let me know it if was any good!

Mizuki**Yukiko-**chan


End file.
